harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Severus Snape
*Archive 1 (December 2005-December 2009) Jo's Drawing of Him Shouldn't the article image be changed to the drawing Jo did of him? It is the highest canonical image available. 04:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Diction, syntax, punctuation, etc... I was reading down through Snape's article, and was noticing a few minor, basic grammar problems on the page. I feel like some paragraphs can be tweaked to sound just a bit better. I am majoring in English Composition; but as I am new to Wikia and am not sure how bold 'you actually want me to be; I am going to submit an edited version of the “Half-Blood Prince” section here; rather than saving it directly in an attempt to gauge your reactions. Keep in mind that I have no intention of changing information: I only want to edit diction, punctuation, spelling, etc… '''Original: ' “Severus Snape was a brilliant wizard, even in his childhood years. It is apparent through the notes and scribbles in his Potions textbook that he made time during classes to invent curses, charms, and brilliant potion innovations, while simultaneously learning the required textbook lessons. Severus Snape's potions textbook contains a few spells which he specifically took credit for inventing: Levicorpus, which grabs the victim by the ankle and dangles them upside-down and Sectumsempra, which causes slashing cuts which bleed extensiveley guided by hand gestures on the victim. Levicorpus somehow escaped from Severus' secrecy, and became very popular around the school towards the end of his fifth year at school. Some other spells are Muffliato, which fills the ears of anyone nearby with an "unidentifiable buzzing sound," and Langlock, which affixes the victim's tongue to the roof of the mouth. Snape's book later fell into the hands of Harry Potter in 1996. Harry used the Half-Blood Prince's tips and earned praise with that year's Potions master Professor Horace Slughorn. Harry considered the Half-Blood Prince to be a better teacher than Snape, unaware at that point that Snape was the Prince in question. The potions textbook has an inscription indicating it is Property of the Half-Blood Prince. Hermione Granger's research revealed that Prince was the maiden name of Snape's mother. Snape's nickname combined his mother's name with ironic use of the word 'half-blood'. This nickname was apparently a secret, as Remus Lupin did not remember it ever being used publicly by Snape.“ '''Revision: “Even as a student at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was a brilliant, innovative wizard. His brilliance is manifested in the notes and scribbles that were scrawled throughout his Potions textbook. Unlike the average wizarding student, he made use of his time during classes to invent advanced curses and charms; while simultaneously learning, and significantly improving, the required textbook lessons. Severus Snape's potions textbook contains a few spells which he specifically took credit for inventing: Levicorpus, which grabs the victim by the ankle and dangles them upside-down; and Sectumsempra, which cause slashing cuts with a gruesome, possibly lethal result. Levicorpus somehow escaped from Severus' confidence and became very popular around the school, towards the end of his fifth year at school. Some other known spells include Muffliato, which fills the ears of anyone nearby with an "unidentifiable buzzing sound," and Langlock, which affixes the victim's tongue to the roof of the mouth. Snape's potion’s textbook fell into the hands of Harry Potter in 1996, who used the tips written in the book by the Half-Blood Prince, and earned praise with the then current Potions master Professor Horace Slughorn. Ironically, Harry considered the Half-Blood Prince’s teaching superior to that of Snape’s, unaware at that point that Snape actually was the Prince in question. The Potions textbook had an inscription indicating that was “''Property of the Half-Blood Prince''.” Snape's nickname combined his mother's name with ironic use of the word 'half-blood', which was shown by research Hermione Granger completed that revealed that “Prince” was the maiden name of Snape's mother. This nickname was apparently a secret, as Remus Lupin did not remember it ever being used publicly by Snape.” If there are no objections within a few days I will plan on saving my changes, Please respond with opinions, Thank you very much, Halfbloodpauper 19:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It's good u can go ahead with that. On wikia u need not take permission of people for correcting grammar & minor changes u feel like doing. Almost all main pages are being constantly watched by old users so if your edits are irrelevant to wikia policy they will be undone. Bellatrix is Snape's cousin? "Other Slytherins Sirius mentioned as being friends with Snape included Evan Rosier, Wilkes and his cousin Bellatrix Black (later to become Bellatrix Lestrange)." I know I'm just a guest and I know I'm not a part of this wiki, but I would like to ask this. Where does it ever mention in the books or movies that there is a relation there? I went to the Bellatrix page and there was no mention of Bellatrix being related to Snape and there was no mention of the Black family in the Prince family page or the Eileen Prince page. What is the source for this comment? :No, no, you misunderstand the comment. It actually meant Sirius's cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. If you reread it you will see your mistake. Thanks.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 01:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... ok thanks. I was definitely misreading it. It's not exactly very clear though, but I see it. :) Audio Drama MisfitsAudio has made an audio drama based on the story of Severus Snape during his fifth year at Hogwarts. It is in no way associated with J.K. Rowling. The link is http://misfitsaudio.com/serialsnape.php--[[User:Jj7362|Jj7362]] 17:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Quotes What was Snape saying in ''Order of the Phoenix after Sirius called him Snivellus??? --Danniesen June 16 2010 22:20 The book or the movie? I think your talking about the beginning of the movie at Grimwauld place.--Jj7362 19:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I'm talking about the movie. What does Snape say after he was called Snivellus. --Danniesen June 21 2010 07:45 Funny video clip Feel free to delete this if it is pointless and unnecessary, but the one clip where Harry is casting a spell at Snape and then Snape is blocking it and knocking Harry down is funny. It looks like Harry keeps getting back up and cursing him and Snape keeps blocking it over and over. How many times, Harry, how many times...? RolandaSmithson 18:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i was thinking the same. --Danniesen 12 July 2010 12:19 The ability to fly: who taught who? The article states that Voldemort is the only other character able to fly, and that it is likely that Voldemort taught the ability to Snape. However, in the Deathly Hollows, it is shown that the Snape observed Lily Evans floating away from a swing when they were children. I therefore assumed that Snape (and possibly Lily) later developed this rudimentary gliding into full-fledged flight, a skill he then demonstrated to Voldemort. Am I the only one who came to this conclusion? 00:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't necesarily consider what Lily did as flying, more like floating down safely. Whereas Voldemort actually flies very high up over very long distances. Once could also argue that what Snape did was to do what Lily had done over a slightly longer distance. --BachLynn23 00:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't mean to argue that what Lily did was flying. I rather meant that it could be a precursor to what later developed into full-fledged flying. They were, after all, only 11 (or younger) at the time. I've edited the original comment above to clarify this. 00:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see what you mean now, interesting thought, sounds plausible, but probably wouldn't be considered cannon. --BachLynn23 00:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Snape's reaction to Harry's spy comment. When Harry and Snape are having one of their Occlumency lesson Snape tells harry that it's not his job to find out what the Dark Lord is saying to his Death Eaters, and Harry snaps that it's his job. Snape seems pleased with Harry's comment dose anyone have a guess what Snape what thinking about it? Pride, that Harry was showing him respect? Ztyran 16:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Last Words Snape's last words were not "Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" He says, "Look...at...me..." Also, the sentence his last words were shoved into clearly didn't make any sense, which is why I removed it. But his last words "Look at me," made entirely sence. He was telling Harry this because he wanted to see Harry's eyes, being just like Lily Evans. Lily Evans being Severus' love of his life even after the two were no longer friends. Johnny Depp Girl 03:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't take it that way at all. I thought "look at me" meant "look at my life, look at my memories and understand who I am and what I've done." 11:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : No, He wanted to see the eyes of the only woman he'd ever loved before he died. I like to believe he found some sort of comfort seeing Lily's eyes again right before he took his last breath. : 02:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Rebecca Brooks : New infobox image With the release of new images of Severus Snape in Deathly Hallows, we should change his profile image: File:Severus Snape.jpg|'Current image' File:Severus_Snape_DHP1.jpg|'New image I''' File:Severus_Snape_to_lord_Voldemort.jpg|'New image II' Snape.jpg|'new image III' ( half blood prince ) Feel free to add new candidates. Remember that our layout guide recomends using images from the latest film in order to show his most recent phisical appearance. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 12:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I personally prefer New image I, as it is his most recent appearance and HQ. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 12:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I myself like "New Image II". You see the most of his face aside from the illumination of the face. Harry granger 18:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I added a new infobox picture from last release poster of deathly hallows 2 that i think that looks really cool. Tho it appears something like } under the pic i dont know how i can write Severus Snape in there so if some1 could do it or tell me how i would appreciate. Thank you Dumbledorefan 8 June, 2011 Update: some1 did it. Thank you :) Logic and Genius I couldn't help but notice that two things are not mentioned in his skill section. # Logic. He created the logic puzzle, that helped guard the philosophers stone. # Intelligence. He is said to be a genius, or at least very intelligent. Why are these two things on Hermonie's profile but not his? . I was thinking of adding these two things, but I wanted to know if it is alright first. Missing words/bad sentence composition... ...with this: "Dolores Umbridge rubbed the fact that he failed to acquire the position of D.A.D.A. professor he always wanted,..." Rubbed what? It should probably read: "Dolores Umbridge rubbed in his face the fact that he failed to acquire the position of D.A.D.A. professor he always wanted,..." There's probably a better way of putting it, but as it is right now on the locked Wikia page, it doesn't make sense. ParryHotterHero 12:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Loyalty I think in the infobox, loyalty to Harry Potter should be listedNankai 06:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :It is policy on this wiki (though it is frequently ignored) that individuals should not be listed in the loyalties sections. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 06:32, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Patronus Regarding: Dumbledore: "After all this time, Severus?" Snape: "Always." — Dumbledore and Snape discussing Snape's continued love for Lily Evans in Snape's last memory, as viewed by Harry Potter.src I thought this exchange specifically related to the fact that Snape's Patronus remained a doe, like Lily's. (Which is certainly a testament to his continuing love, but is a little more specific.) :Expanding on my post, I guess I see it as an important distinction because one's patronus is such an intimate expression of the soul and character. Carrying a torch for a past love can become more of a choice, or a conscious commitment. One's patronus transcends conscious control and is therefore a pure expression of the person's truest self. dumbledore's death In the article it says that Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him. In the movie snape kills him under the orders of voldemort because draco didn't, but also it was a bit unclear. Dumbledore said "Severus....please." So I'm not completely sure if changes should be made or not. Also before Snape killed him, Dumbledore was trying to talk Draco out of it.Hermioneisme71 15:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Finish reading the series. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 17:35, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Firstly, when he said "Severus Please," he was meaning that he wanted Snape to kill him, though Snape must not have been entirely comfortable with it. And the reason why Dumbledore was trying to talk Draco out of it, was because Dumbledore wanted Snape to do it instead. Johnny Depp Girl 03:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Exactly, finish the series. Speedysnitch 02:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Snape's phrase Hi everyone! I have a doubt. The phrase "Look at me" said by Snape. Where does it say that this phrase was to see Lily's eyes for the last time. Is it written in any of the books? THANK YOU!! Death Bebito -- 22:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is a lot of info! I always thought that there should be a small summary paragraph and then you could click on another hyperlink to read more look into that! Snape's middle name His middle name was never revealed right. Because I'm currently arguing with someone about that and they insist JK Rowling said it was Tobias after his father. I have not found that information anywhere and its certainly not here. Gryffindor1991 19:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know but it certainly isn't "Snivellus". — Firefox1095 — 00:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : I tried searching for it and it said possibly Tobias they are not sure...I might read the half blood prince and see.... Speedysnitch 02:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Prefect Was it possible that Snape was a Prefect? Slughorn did like Snape and was impressed with him. But this might seem unlikely because if he was a Prefect, he could have put James in detention during their fifth year when James attacked Snape. Boathouse / Books vs Movies This entry includes a statement about Snape going to the boathouse to wait for Voldemort. However, this is only a part of the movies and not part of the books. Snape instead goes to the Shrieking Shack. This is one of the most common problems I find on this wiki - information from the books and the movies are used interchangeably. It makes the wiki unreliable for book information.